Adventures in Wonderland
by justoneinthezoo
Summary: This story is set in a universe where Freeza took a battalion of sayajin females to become pleasure slaves for his father, King Kold. The main characters are two girls that escape during an attack on their fortress.
1. Escape

This story is set in a universe where Freeza took a battalion of saya- jin females to become pleasure slaves for his father, King Kold. The main characters are two girls that escape during an attack on their fortress. One is Kristar. She is a short girl with the traditional black hair and dark eyes. Her friend and partner in crime is a red headed saya-jin with silver eyes and a bad attitude. She has a silver snake and a romantic interest in Future Trunks. Her name is September. They land on earth in an escape pod around the battles with the androids. This is their story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
1 Chapter I  
  
  
  
Kristar wandered aimlessly down the palace halls, escaping from her cage once again. The guards didn't seem to care any longer, for they ignored her presence completely. She had just gotten through with yet another session of dull boredom in King Kold's chamber. Personally, his guards were much more appealing. She feels a sudden jolt of the cold metal floor beneath her feet. A few random pictures fell off the wall leaving it bare and blank. Kristar, not knowing what was going on, went through the halls to find someone who she could get answers out of. She sees a guard running down the hall next to her. She reached out with a well-muscled hand and grabbed his body armor. "What going on?" She demands, stopping, and pulling him off to the side.  
  
  
  
"We're under attack miss," he answers, looking in disbelief down at the feminine hand that held him so strongly. "By who?" She inquires, but he had already freed himself from her grasp and was racing down the hall. This would be a good time to get the hell out of here, Kristar thought to herself, walking quickly down the winding halls, toward the escape pod bay. Then something hit her. What about everyone else? Surely there must be others worthy of rescue.  
  
  
  
Kristar turned back to see if anyone was behind her, but the halls were barren of all life but her own. All of the useful people are probably on the bridge and the stupid ones are in their rooms huddled in the corners of their closets. She sped up, sprinting silently up the empty halls, her light sandals making a metallic click as they hit the floor.  
  
She speeds down the winding corridors, keeping an eye out for any intelligent people with her idea. When suddenly from the shadows whispered a very melodic voice. "Are you headed toward the pods?"  
  
"I am," Kristar says, walking toward the tall dark figure.  
  
"Good, I am coming with you, I would go myself, but I am new and have not found my way around here yet."  
  
"Understood," said Kristar, looking at the other female as she stepped out of the shadows. She is a tall girl with the strangest colored hair and eyes Kristar has ever seen on a saya- jin. She has a head of bright crimson hair and alluring eyes of vibrant and intense silver.. Those eyes..  
  
"What are you staring at?" her melodic voice chimes like a silver bell, ripping Kristar back into the cruel world.  
  
Getting a hold of herself, Kristar answers, "You are very strangely colored, and your eyes."The girl turns her head, preventing Kristar from locking a gaze.  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" Kristar asks the new girl as they sprinted down the hall, finally her destination coming into sight.  
  
"September," Kristar's new companion answers. Leaving things at that, the duo sped down the last corridor and emerged into the bay. "We should go in separate pods," September says, getting into one labeled XIII. Kristar agrees with the simple logic: two pods are harder to capture than one, and enter one labeled XII. Kristar spotted a silver cobra following September into pod XIII. "Look out!" She shouts and points down at the large snake.  
  
"Oh, that's just Icess, ignore him, he is my friend." Kristar sighs. What is the world coming to, she thinks to herself.  
  
  
  
Sitting down, Kristar makes herself comfortable and looks down at the control panel. She set to work, plotting a course to earth. She sent the course over to September's pod with the message: "We should be safe there. I heard that Vegita no Ouji was sent to take it over in the name of Freeza. You know, the king's little brat."  
  
"Whatever," retorted September, shrugging. Kristar took this as a queue and started the engines with the click of a small, beeping red button with a little blue center bulb.  
  
"Here we go," announced Kristar. "I am going into stasis for the two weeks of the journey." She closed the COM link with a beep.  
  
September turned off her COM link as well and looked out the pod windows at the battle that waged so far behind them. She decided that she would also go into stasis, learning of the human culture. Icess, the large silver cobra, slithered over to the control panel and looked at it interestedly. "You'd think that the King would at least have the upgrade to these pieces of shit," It muttered under its breath. "And look at this course, it's so round about. I'll just fix it a little." There was a series of high-pitched beeps and a self-satisfied 'humph'. "That's better," said Icess in a very happy voice. "Now to adjust these stasis schedules."  
  
There was about an hour of the snake going "That's all wrong!" and "Ahh, that's better!" but September finally got into her learning stasis and falls asleep. Outside the battle still rages around the palace. Somewhere in there someone is thinking hey, where did those to slaves get off to? And they will never know, for the palace fell that very night, with no one having escaped. Or so they thought.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
September woke up just in time to see the landing. The planet was blue, with a white swirl of clouds and a few little pieces of land floating in it. Pretty, thought September, waking the big snake that lay at the foot of the stasis chamber. September pointed to the panel. "Wake her up, she may want to see this," commanded September in a voice of authority and command. Icess glared at her, but did as he was told.  
  
  
  
Kristar woke up to find that they had not yet landed. "Hey what's the big idea?" she asked angrily into the COM speaker.  
  
"Look out your window, I thought you might want to see something before we initiated the landing sequence." Kristar turned and looked out her window to see the beautiful blue planet. "  
  
"Wow!" Kristar exclaimed. Then she noticed something else down on the surface, a large number of extremely high power levels. "Do you feel that?" she asked September through the COM.  
  
"What? Oh.. Yes I do. Abnormal, but nothing compared to yours and mine. Do we need to worry about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but its better to be safe than sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's an earth phrase I learned in stasis."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kristar clicked a few more buttons and initiated the landing. "Hold on tight boys and girls," she said, and the pods start losing altitude.  
  
  
  
-If I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. (Well I'll probably post it anyway, but review and make me happy.)  
  
-Tanya 


	2. Meeting The Guys

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z, much as I want to.  Don't sue me, I'm not making anything off of this, except for the ego boost from the good reviews. 

I'm sorry this chapter's kind of short, I wrote it from 4 am onward.  Thank you for all the nice reviews!  

Chapter II 

                        "I've set the landing for very near the main power sources," says Kristar, looking over the course once more and sending it to September's computer. "We should be within sight of them once we have landed.  See you soon." She turns off her COM link and sits down to wait for the landing.

               September switches off her COM link as well and called Icess over to her chair.  She begins idly petting the snake's head with a few fingers.  Her normally somber face lifts at the familiar sound of the snake purring.

               Kristar's pod was the first to enter the atmosphere.  She noted an unusual amount of cloud cover, fluffy and white.  Once she got past that, she saw a dull brown planet with sparse patches of vegetation here and there.  Just below her, she saw a congregation of beings fighting.  These were the ones with the abnormally high power levels.  It was at this moment she realized that she was still wearing the outfit that the King preferred all his harem girls to wear, however nonexistent.  She thought there might be battle outfits in the back of the ship, and was just getting up to check when she sits back down suddenly with the hard landing.  _Ok,_ she thinks, _I'll change _after _I greet the natives.  _She again attempts to get up and again is knocked back into her seat as a resounding thud nearby signifies September's arrival.  Kristar rolls her eyes and, getting up finally and wrapping her tail firmly around her left thigh, she ducks out the hatch without waiting for it to open fully.

   September, realizing the same thing Kristar had but wisely waiting for the landing to be over, goes into the back of the pod and gets both of the uniforms from the small closet.  She leaves her pod and spots Kristar flying towards her.  She holds a combat outfit out to Kristar as she lands a few feet away.  Kristar starts to strip, with the intention of changing out here.  September says "Good idea," and, setting the clothes on the ground, commences to strip as well.  All the while both fighters had been watching the sky where the fighters ceased their battles and were slowly descending toward the pair.  One of them, a short man with hair that stands up, raised his clenched hands over the blonde girl's back and brought them down, knocking her into the ground.  An interesting mushroom cloud effect occurred.  When the dust cleared, our girls saw her lying unconscious in the middle of a large crater.  The person in the orange outfit said loudly "Vegeta! How could you hit someone in the back?"

"I did what I had to, Kakarott,"  "Vegeta" responded tartly.

On the ground, Kristar began giggling furiously. "What's wrong?" September asked. "Kakarott…Hahahaha!!!!" Kristar couldn't speak for laughing. "A- and- and he looks so funny too!" September quickly replied,  "Wait, didn't you hear him? That man is Prince Vegeta!" "Haha- really? Wow! He's kind of cute, in a weird 5-inches-added-by-hair sort of way." "…not really…" September replied, in a … kind of way. 

By this time, the dbz fighters had reached the ground next to them. "Kakarott" looked away politely from their changing, but the other males ogled them avidly. Now wearing the tight spandex outfit, Kristar and September looked at each other with nearly identical amused expressions. Suddenly remembering her manners, September elbowed Kristar and dropped to one knee in front of her king. Kristar's eyes widened and she did the same.

Vegeta looked at them in some alarm, then, noticing their tails, grinned broadly and smirked at Kakarott. "You see?" he said. "Some are loyal to their prince still!"

September looked up at him, the girls rising at his gesture. "Didn't you know? Your father is dead. You are king of all remaining saya-jins…"

Kakarott looked at the girls, then at Vegeta, confused. "So, king of saya-jins?"

Vegeta looked at him pityingly. "Yes, Kakarott. I'm glad you finally can grasp a simple concept within five minutes. Your wife will be so proud."

The younger man's eyes widened. "My wife! Chi-chi! I was supposed to be home...an…hour...ago…"

With a smirk, the king replied. "Well, you'd better get going, ne?"

Without another word, the men left, Kristar and September following at a respectful distance, confused at to the men's relationship. They flew off, September keeping an eye on the males, with Kristar looking at nothing but the clouds.


End file.
